Halloween Campaign/Promo
's Halloween Campaign |start=10/18/2019 |end=11/06/2019 |gachas= * Aleista of XXIII * Creepy Candy Night! Remix * Arptraum Symdrome * Apfel∞Schleife * Ribbon · de · Wrapping Remix * Fascinated Daydream * Beasts' Fidelity Remix * Carnival of Water Reflection * Lied der Tragödie * Key to Happiness Remix |ongoing_event= * Fairy Quartz * Fancy Dolls * Top Brand October 2019 * Frozen Castle |previous_promotion=Halloween Pre Campaign |next_promotion=Black Friday Pre-Promo 2019 }} ---- Hello, This is CocoPPaPlay Management Team. Thank you for playing CococPPa Play. Main Halloween is about to start♪ There are variety of contents for you to enjoy♡ Promotion Period 10/18/2019 to 11/06/2019 JST ---- Special Login Bonus 2nd♪ Period: 10/31 15:00 ~ 11/6 15:00 (JST) Last spurt! Get a lot of "Tricky Ghost" and play Happy Halloween Box♡ On the last day, you can get a Premium Gacha Ticket♪ (Login Bonus) Halloween Campaign 2nd Half.jpg|Halloween Campaign's 2nd Half Login Bonus Talk a lot with your club members♪ Term : 10/18 15:00 ~ 10/25 JST During the period, gifts will be given to all customers who belong to clubs who have made club talks 30 times or more♡ *Club you belonged at 10/25 15:00 jst is eligible *Items will be transferred within 3 days from 10/25 15:00 (Shoes) Halloween Party of Kitty Twns ver.A orange.jpg|(Shoes) Halloween Party of Kitty Twns ver.A orange Super Deal Gacha �� In target Halloween Gacha, the rate of Rare fro 10Play becomes x4♡ Target Gacha ①「Midnight Parade」 10/15 15:00 ~ 10/17 15:00 JST *48 Hours Only! ② 「Creepy Candy Night! Remix」 10/16 15:00 ~ 10/ 15:00 JST *72 Hours Only! ②「Hollowly Nightmare Remix」 10/23 15:00 ~ 10/ 15:00 JST *24 Hours Only! Landmark of target gacha is this labe! *Happy Halloween For 10Play Rare x4 Don't miss this chance to get Rare items♪ ※Note: cocoppa play misspelled "label" as "labe" please do not correct this. Happy Halloween Box�� Term: 10/15 15:00 ~ 11/06 15:00 JST By using "Tricky Ghost", which you can get from any places during the term, you can get items randomly♪ No-Doubles for the 1st round, and it even includes limited fashion item! Moreover, you can get fashion items by playing certain times♡ ■How to get tricky ghost ��GET from Cheer! You can get 10 - 200 Tricky Ghost by Cheer other people during this campaign. Cheer and GET Tricky Ghost! * The number of Trick Ghost you can get from Cheer is random. ��GET from Gacha! If you play Premium Gacha during this campaign, you can get Trick Ghost as bonus♡ Coin 1Play···x150 5Play···x1200 10Play···x3000 Ticket 1Play···x50 5Play···x300 10Play···x800 Ticket Gacha is all Gacha in the Gacha list during the campaign! Good chance to get Trick Ghost in your favorite Gacha♡ ※ Please check Gacha Record for Trick Ghost you got from Gacha. (Gacha) Halloween Campaign - 1Play.jpg|1Play (Gacha) Halloween Campaign - 5Play.jpg|5Play (Gacha) Halloween Campaign - 10Play.jpg|10Play ��GET from Coin Purchase! There will be bonus of Tricky Ghost if you purchase Coin during this campaign♡ Term: 10/16 15:00 ~ 11/06 15:00 JST Check Coin purchase page below for more details♪ (Display) Coin Purchase Promotion - Halloween Campaign.jpg|Coin Purchase Promotion (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promotion - Halloween Campaign.jpg|Coin Purchase Promotion ��GET from Event! There will be event quest of Tricky Ghost during this campaign! Quests will be updated everyday so challenge every and get Tricky Ghost♪ ��GET from Login-in Bonus! From the start of campaign until the end of October, there will be extra log-in bonus other than normal login-bonus♪ Term: 10/15 15:00 ~ 10/31 15:00 JST Log-in everyday and GET Gacha ticket and Tricky Ghost♪ (Login Bonus) Halloween Campaign.jpg|Halloween Campaign's 1st Half [[Login Bonus ��GET from Item Pack! Special item pack for this campaign also contains Trick Ghost♡ There is no limit to purchase "Trick Ghost & Premium Ticket Pack". Term for sale 10/15 15:00 to 11/06 15:00 JST This helps you play "Happy Halloween Box" multiple times♡ Check other packs in the next topic♪ (Packs) Halloween Campaign - Tricky Ghost & Premium Ticket Pack.jpg|Tricky Ghost & Premium Ticket Pack Key Item Ticket Is Back Again�� Very popular Key Item Ticket is back♡ "Key Item Gacha Ticket for Coin Gacha" is for Premium Coin Gacha in the Gacha List. "Key Item Gacha Ticket for Ticket Gacha" is for Premium Gacha in the Gacha List. You can exchange these tickets for key item at Gacha Promo in each Gacha. Special deal pack contains both kinds of Key Item Ticket and Premium Gacha Ticket, and it even comes with Trick Ghost. You can buy it 2 items maximum in each term♡ Sales Term① 10/18 15:00 ~ 10/25 15:00 JST Sales Term② 10/25 15:00 ~ 10/31 15:00 JST Validity Period of Key Item Ticket 10/18 15:00 ~ 10/31 15:00 (JST) They are available only campaign period, so don't miss them♪ ※ All players can purchase each pack only once in each term. ※ You can purchase only once in term② even if you didn't purchase during term①. ※ Please note that Key Item Ticket will expire after this campaign ends. (Packs) Halloween Campaign - Coin Gacha No Double Key Item Ticket Pack.jpg|Coin Gacha No Double Key Item Ticket Pack (Packs) Halloween Campaign - Ticket Gacha No Double Key Item Ticket Pack.jpg|Ticket Gacha No Double Key Item Ticket Pack Comeback VIP Gacha 2 Popular VIP Gacha is back in 2 different terms♡ Vol.1 "Cat in Starry Moon Night"♡ Vol. 2 "A Girl in My Dream"♪ Term of Vol.1 10/15 15:00 ~ 10/25 15:00 JST Term of Vol. 2 10/25 15:00 ~ 11/06 15:00 JST (Sub-Banner) Halloween Campaign.jpg|Halloween Campaign's What's New Sub-Banner (Promotion) Halloween Campaign - 1.jpg|Halloween Campaign during Fairy Quartz (Promotion) Halloween Campaign - 2.jpg|Halloween Campaign during Fancy Dolls (Promotion) Halloween Campaign - 3.jpg|Halloween Campaign during Top Brand October 2019 (Promotion) Halloween Campaign - 4.jpg|Halloween Campaign during Frozen Castle ''We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play��' ]] Category:Promotions Category:Halloween Campaign Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion